How much you meant for me
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: For Gon to be ignored by Killua, Gon's husband. Kurapika can't take it for she is Gon's best friend. She devises a plan for both of their sake. What plan is it and will it work? Killua x FemGon (YinYang Pair) with FemKurapika as supporting roles.


"I'm serious. You need to accept it,Gon" Kurapika said as she drinks her sweet tea.

Gon could only bow her head, seems to think about it "I- I don't think I should have accept it"

Kurapika just sighed " It's only a week. It's for your own holiday"

"But, won't Killua be disagreeing about it?" asked Gon, mentioning her husband.

Kurapika just rolled her eyes. She had been convincing Gon for an hour so that she could go for a relaxing day and not away from work but away from her own husband, Killua. Apparently, Killua had been barely paid any attention towards Gon despite they had been married for a long time which irked Kurapika as Gon's best friend. She wanted so badly convincing Gon to have a divorce but she could see how much Gon loves him and there is no way Gon would have wanted that. That is why Kurapika devised a plan and she needs Gon to be away for a while for her plan to work.

"He won't. I'll tell him for it and the flight leaves today so you need to be hurry and pack for few hours" Kurapika said as she sips her tea in relaxation.

"Mou Kurapika, I can't believe that it is only few hours left to pack and then catch the flight. How come you are not going?" Gon asked for out of blue, Kurapika gave her a flight ticket and holiday vacation for free.

"I told you that something came up. So, you should go and there is no need to worry about Killua. I will tell him and I would take responsibility if he is mad" Kurapika said before added in her thought `although more like he is in for a surprise' and lets out a smile.

"Alright. I guess a little break won't hurt and mind helping me packing up then?" Gon asked.

"Certainly" Kurapika said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, right now Kurapika helps Gon packing on some stuff she needs for her relaxation vacation. Secretly, Kurapika put a piece of paper in Killua's desk. She lets out a smirk before quickly goes back in helping Gon.

Once they go to the airport now, Kurapika confiscated her phone.

"Eh? Why are you taking my phone!?" Gon asked, truly surprised.

"When you are in vacation, you are not supposed to think about anything else" Kurapika said.

"But, how am I able to contact you or Killua or the others then?" Gon asked.

"No worries, I would call from the hotel that I have made the reservation already. If you have messages for everything or anyone, just pass it to me and I will pass it. You can also use the hotel phone for their services, I have paid for some of them and you should check it out. No need to worry, you should make vacation your top priority you know." Kurapika said.

Gon sighed, she knows that Kurapika would always win "All right. The flight is here so I need to go"

Kurapika smiled. "Allright, when you have arrives in the hotel, call for me. Alright!?"

Gon smiles back "Sure"

Kurapika can only chuckle in her mind. Her plan seems to be in a smooth motion now, all she needs to do for now is just wait for the results.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

At night, Killua had finally come back home, late as usual and look a little drunk. He goes inside the house and frowned when he realized that it was dark.

"Hm? Has Gon fall asleep already?" Killua mumbled as he turns on the lights.

When he has reached their room, he is surprised to see that Gon is not there. When he put his briefcase on his desk, which is when he notices a letter on it. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Killua

I can't take it anymore. I know that you have never ever loved me since you never paid any attention to me. After all, whenever we are together, you paid more attention towards some other women's than me. You are not even bothered to hide it, Is marrying me a mistake then? If so, you could have just told me instead of keep hurting me. But now, there is no need for me to stay quiet and crying as well as deciding on suicide or not anymore. I am leaving now and there is no need for you to find me. Goodbye!

Gon

Killua widened his eyes, the shock made him sober right now. He rubbed his eyes and reading it over and over to make sure that it is real. Few minutes later, he found himself frantically look around the house and found that indeed, several of her stuff are missing along with her suitcase. Tears have poured endlessly as he collapsed. He screamed and sobbed all while clutching the letter.

Meanwhile at the same time, Kurapika had painted her nails. As she admired it, she began to smirk, hoping she could see Killua's reaction now when he reads the letter.

`Serves you right Killua. Let's see what would you do now' Kurapika smiles for a few seconds before continuing painting her nails.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Kurapika is in her office now, right now currently is in phone with Gon, asking about the first day of her vacation thing.

"Hey Gon. How is it?" Kurapika asked.

"It's great. The restaurant foods are delicious. The view is really beautiful too, I have to say that you made a really best place for the reservation, though". Gon's voice have a happy tone, which makes Kurapika happy.

"That's good. I am really happy that you enjoy it" Kurapika smiled, she knows that Gon can't see it but she can sense it.

"Thanks and I'm still a bit guilty to have all of this, you know-" Gon trailed off.

"I already said that you don't need to worry, right? Besides, I think you need it more than I do" Kurapika said.

"Alright. Well, I think I need to go now. The tour is going to start soon and I'll talk to you again later" Gon said.

"Sure. Have fun, alright" Kurapika said.

"Uhm. Tell Killua that I love him, alright!?"' Gon said, with an embarrassed whisper tone.

"Yeah sure. I'll make sure that I tell him" Kurapika said, with a smirk clearly shown on her face.

"See you later" Gon voice said before a click, indicating the call has ended.

Right on cue, the door of her office are slammed open which makes Kurapika shout at someone who is none other than Killua who dare to try on breaking her door.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to break my door!?" Kurapika shouts, definitely angry.

"Look, I know you dislike me and all but I need your help" Killua said, desperately. That definitely caught her attention.

She takes another good look at him. His appearance is not elegant as always, his hair is messier and his eyes are quite red and all in all, he looks truly messy and miserable.

"What do you want? Door breaker!?" Kurapika asked in a cold voice.

"I'll pay or even renovate that damn door if you want. More importantly, do you have any idea where Gon is?" Killua asked.

"Why do you ask!?" Kurapika said in a calm manner but her voice is still cold.

"Because she had been missing ever since yesterday and I can't find her at all. No matter how many times I text her or even call her, I can't even reach her. I even ask police, or even search team to find her but no avail. It's like she has vanished!" Killua screams, truly frustrated.

" What did you do to make her leave anyway!?" Kurapika asked as she narrows her eyes at him.

"What, I-" Killua tried to say something in defense but Kurapika cut her off.

"Oh please, I had always disliked you anyway. The same goes for Gon so it is a no wonder for her to leave. Thank you very much for making me to lose my best friend" Kurapika said sarcastically at the last part and glares as she speaks, causing Killua to flinch

"So- Gon is really- hates me!?" Killua said in a whisper, tears threaten to fall.

"Well, what kind of husband flirts around other women's even when his own wife is completely next to him." Kurapika said.

"That's-"

" What kind of husband never made any free time with his wife. Just saying busy, busy and busy but able to make a free time for accompanying some other business partners for dinner"

"It's-"

"What kind of husband ignoring his own wife as if she didn't exist. You don't even know she is exist until she has gone"

"I-"

"What kind of husband would even forgot his own wife's birthday!"

"…."

"You got my point now!? No excuses right?"

"Yes"

Hearing everything definitely made Killua felt a lump in his throat. Before he could say something, Kurapika had shove him out of her office.

"Hey! What gives!?" Killua said in a shock.

"Get out! You hurt my best friend means you have hurt me as well. I have work to do and you are in my way so go away and BYE!" with that, Kurapika slam the door on his face, leaving hurt and miserable Killua staring blankly before leaves with tears had finally fallen.

Kurapika just smirked. "You wont be able to find Gon, Killua. After all, she is using my name for the vacation. That is why you can't find her, try to keep searching if you can" Kurapika snicker in amusement

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week has finally passed. It was a torture for Killua, it was a happy week for Gon and lastly, it was an entertainment for Kurapika. Gon is calling Kurapika now to tell her that she had finally arrived at her place.

"Well, welcome back. How is it!?" Kurapika said as she ushered Gon inside.

"It's really relaxing, but I miss you and Killua and the others. It's kind of a bit lonely and I wish that I could share it with someone" Gon said.

"Me or Killua!?" Kurapika said with a teasing smile.

"Uhm- both of you!?" Gon said as she sits.

" Two timer" Kurapika said before laughing which soon followed by Gon.

After spending few hours in Kurapika's place. Gon decided to go back home as well. She opens the door with a smile and yelled "I'm home" even though she knows that Killua must be still in the office this time.

Few seconds later, a loud thumping sound was heard which makes Gon startled to see her husband charging at her at a full speed.

"Wha!? Wait Killua! AAAHHHH!" Gon yelled as Killua finally tackled her with a hug which cause her to fall along with Killua due to his weight. Luckily Killua protected her head so her head doesn't hit the floor.

"Wait Killua! Why are-" Gon stopped, feeling a tear on her face. Huh? Tears?

Gon looked up and sees Killua crying. Sobbing and screaming as if a kid who had reunited with his parents. Gon can only watch in silence before pulling Killua into a hug which makes him cry louder in her embrace.

OOOOOOOOOO

" Gon~ I miss you so much!" Killua said as he hugs Gon, much to her surprise when she is visiting Killua right now.

"Err, Killua. We are in public right now and it is in your company" Gon said as she is met by some of the women's glare.

"Mm~ Don't care. I love you so much~" Killua said as he affectionally nuzzled his cheeks against her.

Gon could only blush hard, not knowing what made her husband act like this all of a sudden.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"No! Don't leave me!" Killua said desperately, clutching on Gon's petite waist.

"Ki- Killua! I'm only going to be gone for twenty minutes or a bit longer for shopping!" Gon grunt a bit, for she have to support both of her weight and Killua's.

"But you can do shopping using the internet! I don't want you to leave me!" Killua whined as he began to clutch tighter.

"But I also need to buy other things!" Gon started to make a reason.

"Use the internet!" Killua demands, refusing to let go of Gon.

Gon can only shake her head. Wondering when her husband has starting to become stubborn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gon~ I have a present for you!" Killua said happily, holding a rather big present box in his hand.

"Again!? Killua, this is the eleventh times in this week" Gon said in surprise.

"Well, I think it would looks good on you" Killua said, shoving the present to Gon.

"Killua, don't you think that you have given me so much already!?" Gon asked.

"Nope! I still think this is not enough to make up for everything anyway" Killua said.

Gon sighed, she knows that Killua had ever forgotten some important days such as her birthdays or anniversary but an apology is enough for her. There sure is no need for Killua to buy so many things for her though, she is not a material person after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Killua look around the shop among the streets and finds a beautiful dress that might be fitting for Gon. He looks towards Gon direction, asking her opinion.

"Gon, I-" Killua stopped before letting out a low growl.

"Ah really. Thank you very much, Miss" A man said and nodded his head gratefully after getting directions from Gon.

"No problem at all" Gon said with a smile.

"You know" The man blushed a bit "You are really beautiful, miss. How about I treat you a drink in a café over there?" He added with a smle.

Gon was about to reject the offer before Killua grab her and spun her around to face him. Before she could say anything, Killua immediately kiss her in a passionate way, much to her surprise and truly embarrassed since they are in public. She notices that some people are staring, the more she try to resist, the more force Killua put in the kiss.

Finally, Killua broke the kiss and glared with so much hatred towards the man who is shocked back then, now terrified.

"You better leave my wife alone or I would be the one who makes you leaves her alone" Killua said with his death glare and threatening voice which makes not only terrified the man but some of the audience as well.

The man began to leave quickly, not wanting to mess with Killua. Killua smirked while Gon just cover her face in embarrassment.

Gon never thought that Killua is possessive and it is truly frightening. As much as she loves Killua and happy that he has gave her some attention, perhaps was too much. She needs to get to the bottom of this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _RING RING RING_

"Hello Gon?" Kurapika asks after she takes the phone.

"Kurapika, what have you done with my husband during the time I was away!?" Gon asked, somehow thinking that Kurapika is the one who is the mastermind of Killua's behavior.

Kurapika just smiled and chuckle which caught Gon attention.

"Who knows" Kurapika said, ignoring the protest Gon gave her, she hangs up.

With a smirk, she just mumbles softly.

"Treat her well"

And a voice was heard, with a chuckle "Of course I will"


End file.
